1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive body structure for a pickup type truck, and particularly to a movable separation panel between a passenger compartment and a cargo bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive body structure for a pickup type truck is provided in a rear portion with a movable division panel dividing a passenger compartment defined by a front body section, and a cargo bed defined by a rear body section from each other (JP-A No. 185669/2000). The division panel can turn on its base part as a pivot. When the division panel is turned on the base part toward the cargo bed, the passenger compartment is opened to the cargo bed to enlarge a space available for accommodating cargo.
The shock resistance of the division panel of the automotive body structure, however, is insufficient and, in some cases, the closed division panel is damaged by a cargo forced to move forward in the cargo bed when the pickup type truck decelerates.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automotive body structure having a rear body section defining a cargo bed, including a division panel resistant to shocks that may be exerted thereon by cargo that moves in the cargo bed.
According to the present invention, the automotive body structure includes a body having a front body section defining a passenger compartment and a rear body section defining the cargo bed; the division panel dividing the passenger compartment and the cargo bed from each other, having a first end part supported on the body, and can turn on the first end part supported on the body; and a panel-protecting device for protecting the division panel from damage.
In the automotive body structure according to the present invention, the panel-protecting device may include a ridge rising from a part of a surface of a deck included in the rear body section near the division panel.
When a cargo placed in the cargo bed of the rear body section is forced to move forward as the automobile decelerates, a lower part of the cargo strikes against the ridge. If the cargo is moved forward at a relatively high speed, the cargo strikes against the division panel has struck against the ridge. Since the direct collision of the cargo against the division panel can be avoided, the possibility of damaging the division panel is reduced.
In the automotive body structure according to the present invention, a second end part opposite to the first end part of the division panel may be fixedly held by a holding part of the body when the division panel is set at a closing position, and the panel-protecting device may include a reinforcing member included in the division panel near the second end part of the same.
In the automotive body structure according to the present invention, the division panel may include a frame, a pipe laterally extended on the frame, and a bracket extending upward from the frame beyond the pipe, and a reinforcing member may be disposed between the pipe and the bracket.
The first end part of the division panel is supported pivotally on the body, and the second end part of the division panel is fixedly held by the holding part of the body when the division panel is set at the closing position. If a cargo accommodated in the cargo bed strikes against the division panel set at the closing position, the division panel is bent such that a part of the division panel against which the cargo struck is moved toward the passenger compartment and, consequently, a rotation moment acts on the second end part of the division panel. Since the second end part is fixedly held by the holding part, a stress is transmitted to a predetermined part (portion) of the division panel adjacent to the second end part. Since the part of the division panel around the second end part is provided with the reinforcing member, the division panel is resistant to damaging actions.
In the automotive body structure according to the present invention, the first end part of the division panel may be provided with a pivotal shaft having opposite ends supported by first and second hinges on the body.
In the automotive body structure according to the present invention, the panel-protecting device may have support means placed on the body to support the pivotal shaft when the pivotal shaft is bent toward the passenger compartment.
In this automotive body structure, the opposite ends of the pivotal shaft of the division panel are supported by the first and the second hinges on the body. If cargo accommodated in the cargo bed strikes against the division panel, the division panel is bent such that a predetermined part of the pivotal shaft between the first and the second hinges is moved toward the passenger compartment. Since the support means supports the predetermined part of the pivotal shaft so as to resist the movement toward the passenger compartment of the predetermined part of the pivotal shaft, the predetermined part is restrained from moving toward the passenger compartment and, consequently, the division panel is resistant to damaging actions.
In the automotive body structure according to the present invention, the support means may have a belt having one end fixed to the body and the other end fixed to the division panel, and extending in front of the pivotal shaft.
In the automotive body structure according to the present invention, the opposite ends of the belt may be fastened to the body and the division panel with bolts, respectively, and each of the opposite ends of the belt may be provided with a plurality of bolt holes.
If a cargo accommodated in the cargo bed strikes against the division panel, and the predetermined part of the pivotal shaft is moved forward, i.e., toward the passenger compartment, by a distance exceeding a predetermined distance, the belt supports the predetermined part and the force exerted on the pivotal shaft is distributed to and absorbed by the belt and, consequently, the movement of the predetermined part toward the passenger compartment is limited.
In the automotive body structure according to the present invention, the support means may include a bracket fixed to the body and surrounding the pivotal shaft, and a bushing interposed between the bracket and the pivotal shaft.
If the cargo accommodated in the cargo bed strikes against the division panel, and pushes a predetermined part of the pivotal shaft forward, i.e., toward the passenger compartment, by a distance exceeding a predetermined distance, the predetermined part of the pivotal shaft is pressed against the bushing. Since the bushing is interposed between the bracket and the predetermined part of the pivotal shaft, the bushing exerts a resilient force on the predetermined part of the pivotal shaft in a direction opposite to a direction in which the predetermined part of the pivotal shaft was pushed by the cargo, so that the predetermined part is pushed rearward. Thus, the predetermined part is restrained resiliently from moving toward the passenger compartment.